


The New Ways to a Royal Interview

by mat_rob



Category: British Royalty RPF, Prince Harry of Wales - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Royalty RPF
Genre: Comedy RPF, F/M, One Shot, Prince Harry of Wales - Freeform, Romance, Royalty, Short One Shot, The House of Windsor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mat_rob/pseuds/mat_rob
Summary: Prince Harry is getting married. He and his fiancé are giving the traditional Royal Interview until little George of Cambridge storms in!





	The New Ways to a Royal Interview

"Harry really stop it!", I said but he didn't. He was there laughing as hard he could.

The woman reporter was looking at us with wide eyes. He was known for his spontaneous nature but I was no one. Yes his girlfriend, well fiancé, but nobody really knew me. Being a BBC digital reporter comes with that, no one knows you... Maybe your name or the people you interview for the job, but no one else. Working at the office for long hours and never having cover a story about the royals well... I was no one.

And there I was: sitting next to him, telling him to stop laughing like that.

Royal interviews before the wedding were "common" since his parents but having little George of Cambridge crash your interview and actually ask you questions was brand new!

"Want to play?", he said with this sweet toddler voice as he showed us one of his toys.

"Hey George, we are in the middle of an interview. Wanna play later?", said Harry.

"Interview!" - he screamed with excitement. -"That's where they ask you things they wanna know?"

"Yes that’s exactly that -", Harry couldn't said anything else because George looked at the reporter and asked if he could ask something important. Her heart melted away and she accepted.

"You are getting married, right?", asked George pointing at us. 

"Yes", Harry and I answered at the same time.

"And you love each other?", he asked again.

"Yes", we repeated.

"So... Does that mean I'm getting a cousin soon? I really want one that is big like me", he said with a smile that showed all of his teeth.

Poker face.

Harry was calm and graceful with that half smile that made him look like a naughty boy. And me? I was jaw dropping in horror. I was surprised and SHOCKED.

“He is asking you!", Harry told me. Of course, I could think of no answer at all, I was in shock! He started laughing. What do one respond to such question?

I looked at the kid and said: "Well, we do have to get married before that. Then we can start making babies".

"How are babies made?", he asked.

"You should ask that to your mum.", I answered quickly.

"So you don't know?", he glared at me in disbelief.

"Lets make a deal, shall we?" - Harry interrupted my exchanges with his nephew. -" You stop this questioning and I'll get you a cousin 9 months after the wedding."

"That’s a lot of time!", he folded his arms.

"George, I'll make a cousin for you tonight if you go and play somewhere else", he reached over and gave him a hug. The kid stormed out of the room and then Harry winked at me.

"You have to help me, I just promise", he said in a low voice. I wanted to answer with a "whaaaaat?" Or a "hell to the no" but at that point I was a little out of myself. Then I realized that the whole thing was on film! And so I stared at the interviewer, looking for her help. She could change the subject with another question and she did...Eventually.

The next morning it was all over the news. Headlines about me being already pregnant and being a "baby bump bride" and God knows what else.

I saw the BBC headline about the incident that read: "Prince George wants a cousin!" Which was accurate, but of course they had to follow that with another article about "What would Harry's royal baby be like?" Which explore the titles our future baby would have and the possible naughtiness he/she could inherit from his/her father. I was even addressed in that one. Given that I was a journalist they said, there was a good chance, this new HRH would be super curious and trouble making. Oh God no!

Could the whole thing be forgotten? Of course not, babies are the most wanted subject on celebrity couples and what are the royals nowadays anyway? I wanted my simple and invisible life back!

Suddenly, I realized, to the general public I was now that: a heir producing woman who was going to be judged in every step of the way. Wasn't that great? I mean I wasn't just giving up my job, but also my privacy and so the _Big Brother_ was starting.

"Hey beautiful! What you decided?", said Harry looking at me from across the room.

"So funny Henry Charles Albert David, of course we are not conceiving a baby before the wedding!", I moved my head and repeated my negative with it. 

"What? Not that, selling this apartment. Wait, that means I would have to sleep on my own tonight?"

"What? Oh Lord!"

"Still upset? Come on is not that bad. Yes they may believe that you are pregnant and all that", he said, "but the important thing here is that I love you.", he continued saying with a joking tone of voice that, in other circumstances, would have make me laugh. 

"Says the one who is not going to have to wear grandma panties to our wedding!", I turned away, "All to make sure there are no pictures to "back up" any pregnancy claims", I said angrily.

"Oh hell no, I am putting my maximum effort in keeping my promise to George and now you are telling me you are going to sabotage it?", he really couldn't take it seriously.

We both laugh, this was ridiculous. So what if we had a baby 9 months or 8, 7 or even 6 months after the wedding? God knows the house of Windsor have had better and bigger scandals in the last century.


End file.
